Always
by thejammys
Summary: A small one-shot reflecting how Yami and Seto met and how much they love each other.


BEJ: I know…

…………………………………………….

For every time someone laughed when a kid was being picked on or teased, a dark cloud was made. For every time a parent yelled at an innocent child, a lightning bolt formed and waited at bay. For every time a lover cheated and deceived their partner, the sea got ready with a tidal wave.

The rain was coming down like mad – a lot of people had been bad lately. But Seto loved it, loved it to, bits, in fact – as soon as it had started raining, he ran outside.

Even though Yami loved him more that life itself, and would jump in front of a speeding car for him, he refused to go get him out of the rain. Absolutely re-fused, to go anywhere near the harmless substance. So he just sat by the window and watched his koi dance around in the rain, his arms spread out like he was trying to be a bird or something. Yami just sat there smiling, keeping a protective watch over him.

It wasn't thundering, so Yami didn't predict lightning, but as he heard a shallow rumble overhead he immediately opened the door and called to his love. "Seto! Come inside! I don't want you to get struck by lightning!" he yelled through the rain and wind.

Seto stopped his little happy-dance, and looked at his overprotective seme. "There's no lightning though!" he yelled back with equal force.

Yami sighed and shook his head and Seto began the walk around again. He looked up at the sky and growled at God for letting his uke love the rain so much. But, he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the rain. He stomped right over to Seto, grabbed his waist, and slung him up into his arms – and then immediately began the walk back to the house.

"Yami!" Seto yelled at him, "Put me down!"

But the Pharaoh could commit no such action until he was assured that his koi was safe inside the house, warm, and hopefully dry.

Yami did put him down once they were inside their living room. He set him down on the couch and pulled the blanket over his love. "Seto, it's like 20 degrees outside, you're going to get sick, and I did hear thunder. Lots of it, and all I want is for you to be safe," he said in a loving tone as he wrapped his arms around his soaking uke.

Seto rested his head on Yami's shoulder. It was nice to be loved, but he had always been loved. Always been adored by Yami in every possible way. His flaws were nothing to be seen other than steps toward perfection. The light in him and good qualities about him were noted at every possible instance by that crazy Pharaoh. The way he held him said so much more than 'I love you' though, it said, 'I need you' and it let Seto know that the Pharaoh would never let him go.

He looked up at his seme, smiling his genuine smile so rarely viewed, unless by his koi, (and Mokuba of course). Yami was awarding him in like, a genuine happy smile. So warm and friendly, it was looks like that that had melted Seto's heart, and gave the mess to Yami.

The Game King motioned towards the stairs. "You wanna go change into something warm, it's almost time for dinner, and I wanna take you and Mokuba out somewhere. Someplace nice," he said with a grin forming.

Seto's eyes brightened at this, but he shook his head soon after. "Mokuba's at a friend's house tonight. He won't be home until tomorrow."

Yami's grin came out full on. "Well then I guess it's gonna be just you and me," he replied as he once again, picked up his koi, and began the descent to their room.

………………………………………….

I t had been almost 3 years. 3 y ears since their first duel, and still, no one knew.

Yami could remember the date of that duel exactly, the first time he ever even considered being with a boy. It wasn't the most practical thing to do and he was always taught that it was wrong. And he believed that – until he met Seto. Until that gorgeous boy waltzed into his life with a smirk and an attitude for winning. And yet, even though his glares are a bit of a turn off unless you can see the hidden beauty in them – they only served to increase Yami's desire to be with Seto.

But it hadn't started out like it was supposed to, their relationship wasn't supposed to be based on some lack of responsibility, self control and the like. But Yami had never been good about keeping to himself when there was something he really wanted. And Seto was no different to this matter, even though his personality would allow nothing short of respect from others, and Yami was a few willing to give that.

But once again, that made it. Everything that had happened, this odd sequence of events, had made their hearts fall into just the right place. Had made them utterly irresistible to each other. And it was no surprise that they try to keep their relationship a secret. It wouldn't be accepted by their friends, even if Seto's list on that part ran sort of dry… Yami had a lot of people everywhere who looked up to him and depended on his actions for determination and drive. The Pharaoh wasn't content with knowing that the whole world might know about his preference, as far as love is concerned. Because love is the most personal and beautiful thing in the world, the capture of someone's heart in a grip that'll never let go.

So they kept things in secrecy. They got together secretly, they shared glances secretly, and they edam evol secretly. That was probably the hardest of all to pull off though; it wasn't easy to get entire nights away from everything and everybody. There were too many people who required explanations about your whereabouts. Yami had stuck to the old fashioned idea of renting out hotel rooms, but his daring side wasn't able to get the full thrill unless they were risking something. He always wanted to be daring and try to commit the dirty act in some public place like a beach, or park. And he would get his way one day, but when Seto told him no – that was it. Yami usually didn't even try to argue…

It was raining outside, again. The crystal drops of H2O rolled down the window lazily, dragging their pattern across. The beauty of them living in their color and shape. Though Yami saw none of this. He was sitting on the couch, well… lying on the couch. He had had quite a rough day, in his opinion, and all he wanted to do was be lazy. Seto wouldn't be getting home for another hour.

He was grateful that he could do this, come over to a mansion and plop down on a plush cushion

Yami's latest lie to every one was that he'd found an apartment that he liked and was able to pay for it through dueling wages he'd made. Of course that was a load of bullshit – and Seto paid the rent for an apartment that Yami didn't even stay in. But Yami's friends didn't even know the address of the apartment, so sometimes when the couple didn't feel like renting a hotel room, they would just go there to be together.

No, Yami had actually been staying at the Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba was off at a boarding school – one that he WANTED to go to. Oddly enough. But Seto missed him like crazy, even if it did afford quite a lot of privacy. There were nights when Seto would have a crappy day, he'd come home, and when he went to his brother's room to get a hug, he would start crying. Not like, drama queen lost her ring tears, but soft tears, rolling down his pale cheeks slowly, so much like the rain. Everything about them symbolized the rain. That was probably why Yami didn't like rain; it reminded him of Seto's tears.

But no, Yami could hear the door opening, and he could hear his koi's footsteps coming down the hall towards the living room where the Pharaoh lay.

"Seto?" he called.

"Hey Yami, how are ya?" he asked with a sigh as he laid down next to his seme, curling up under his arm.

Yami took the hint and hugged his koi. "I'm fine now that you're here," he replied.

"Mm…"

Yami smiled and thanked God silently for his koi. He squeezed his tiny waist and planted a big kiss on the top of Seto's chestnut colored head. Yami loved how his koi's hair was so soft, everything about Seto was soft. Except his eyes, they were bright and bold, lovely and beautiful, and they reminded Yami of everything good in life. The attractiveness of them made Yami think back, to when Seto's eyes weren't so bright, when they were dark and mean. Cold and empty, before they were together….

………………………………………….

PRETTY LAME FLASHBACK

"_You are defeated Seto Kaiba!" Yami yelled across the dueling platform as the machine lowered him down. His Grandfather would be alright, he would sense that Yugi had won, and somehow – so would the whole world. _

_Seto was still in shock. Nothing like that had ever happened before, the Pharaoh had blasted him with something, it was making him feel sick; he needed to throw up. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight, he wanted to be mad at Yugi, but he wasn't. He gripped the side of his dueling platform for support, but he still couldn't stand up. His knees had given way when his mind broke. _

_The Pharaoh didn't care though, he collected his things and walked away, but not before turning around and taking a long look at Seto, seeing him alone and afraid, stuck inside his empty and lost abyss of a mind. He shook his head and quietly whispered, "Sorry."_

_But no matter what he did he couldn't forget Seto. Only an hour had passed! Finally, he came to the almost inevitable conclusion, he had to see Seto._

"_Seto?" Mokuba called as he ran up the stairs and down the hall to his big brother's room. He had only heard Seto enter, but hadn't seen him. _

_Mokuba came up on his brother's door and leaned his ear on it. He could hear his brother crying, softly, but not sounding so much upset as scared. It pained the younger Kaiba to hear Seto in any form of grief, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He sighed and decided to leave his brother be. He would check back later when Seto had calmed down a little. _

_Yami walked down the street toward the Kaiba mansion. He had no idea suddenly why he was doing this, it wasn't like his goal was to 'make things right', but on some level it seemed like it was. He could only think about the sad expression the boy gave him when he knew he was going to lose, and the look he had after his soul was 'cleared'; The mind shatter. But clearly there was too much anger and hate in Seto's life to clear out with one attack. _

_As Yami approached the door and raised his hand up to knock, he found himself hesitating. What if Seto didn't want an apology, what if he only wanted to be left alone. But whether Yami decided to reconcile with the boy or not would be a decision that would affect their relationship forever. If Yami didn't go in and offer his condolences, then Seto would hate him forever. But if he walked in there and gave him his good honest apology for ripping away from him things without permission, then they might be friends. _

_He knocked hard and loud, he didn't want to appear scared, even though he was. _

_It only took Mokuba a moment to scurry over to the door and open it. He looked puzzled when he saw who was standing there, so he blinked a few times. "Yugi? What are you doing here?"_

_Yami tried to smile. "I would really like to talk to your brother, and please, call me Yami," he replied, trying to appear calm. _

_Mokuba also hesitated a moment. "Well, Yu- um… Yami, Seto's not exactly welcoming of company right now, he's kind of upset. And, even if he did want to talk to someone, my guess is that it wouldn't be you – no offense," he said. _

_Yami sighed. "I understand, but it's extremely important that I talk with him, not only for my benefit, but his as well."_

_Mokuba thought before responding. "Well, alright. But if he tells you to get out you'd better get out. Do not make me come drag you out of there," he said as he stepped aside to let Yami in. _

_Yami looked around at how huge everything was. No wonder Seto was so cranky, he probably couldn't find a bathroom most of the time. "Um… where is he?"_

_Mokuba pointed to the stairs. "Up there, at the end of the hall in his room. His door has a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it – you shouldn't miss it," he said as he walked back to wherever he'd been. _

"_Um… thanks…"_

_Yami's descent upon the stairs began as he ran up and looked down the halls. Down of them had only a few doors, whereas the other hall had quite a bit. He chose to go down the hall with not a lot of doors, and it proved his choice worthy. He soon found the room with the Blue Eyes on it. _

_He paused; he could hear someone inside quietly sniffling. Yami took a deep breath and opened the door, only realizing that he'd forgotten to knock after he opened the door. _

_What he didn't realize until he'd blinked a few times and heard Seto scream was that the boy he'd just walked in on, was not in fact wearing any clothes. Perhaps he'd been about to take a shower or something, but whatever the reason, Yami had now seen Seto naked, and the brown haired boy was not happy about it. _

"_Yugi what the hell are you doing in here!" Seto yelled as he pulled up a sheet to cover himself. _

_Yami stuttered looking for the words. It had taken him a minute to get over the shock, but when he did he discovered the naked boy was beautiful. "Uh… um… I wanted to apologize for earlier…"_

"_Well thanks! Now get the hell out!" _

_But Yami couldn't. Seto wasn't even addressing him correctly. "Please, my name is Yami, and I just want-"_

"_I don't care what you want me to call you. I'm trying to take a shower and you're in my bedroom without permission so all you're doing is making things worse!" Seto growled through gritted teeth. _

_Yami nodded. "But, while I have you hear, is there anything I can do to make you feel better about earlier, and possibly… now?"_

_Seto pretended to think. "Get out for starters, and then perhaps we can talk when I'm wearing more than a see through sheet."_

_Yami nodded, grinning as he left the room. He had noticed the sheet was see through, and had been enjoying the view from the moment he walked in. _

"_But wait…"_

_Yami turned and looked at Seto. His head was down… but he wasn't crying. _

"_Just… talk to me. I need someone to talk to me," he requested quietly and hopefully. _

_Yami smiled happily and bounced back in the room. He walked straight over to Seto and pulled him down on the bed next to him. He, once again without permission, wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his face in Seto's hair. "So what do you want to talk about?"_

_Seto sighed and let his body relax against Yami's. "Anything. You talk, I really just want to fall asleep," he replied as he nestled in. _

"_Very well. I shall start by talking about my name. I'm not Yugi, that's my other half. I'm Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt, and you my young friend have a nice body,"_

_Seto gave a small laugh. "Thank you for sharing,"_

"_I've always been told I'm outspoken."_

"_Well let that be a blessing,"_

"_Holding you like this is a blessing,"_

_Seto turned around to look at him when he said that. He didn't look mad, or sad, or even happy - more like disbelief. "You mean that?"_

_Yami closed his eyes and opened them. "Of course I do," and with that he leaned forward and gave the dragon tamer a kiss. Not an angry, fierce kiss, and not a soft wimpy one; a passionate, loving, tasteful one. Seto didn't pull away either, instead he leaned into it and allowed his sense to take over. He responded happily and Yami loved it. _

_But eventually Seto broke the kiss and stared at Yami in shock. "What – what does that mean?"_

"_It means I'll be here forever, even when you're mad at me. I'll always be here for you," _

End of Lame Flashback

Seto grinned as he thought back to that day. Yami had been so understanding of everything, and had made the right choice to come and talk to him. (A/N: This is in contrast to the actually series where Yami does nothing and now they're rivals – at least in front of everyone else)

The Dragon Tamer lowered his head onto his seme's chest, giving a small sigh of comfort as he did so. "Will we always love each other Yami?" he asked quietly.

The Pharaoh looked down at his snuggle bunny. He gently stroked his hair as he replied, "Of course, I will always have the hots for you and I know you will always have the hots for me,"

Seto looked at him. "But that's not the same thing as love, I'm talking about the love we have now, now that we know each other,"

Yami smiled warmly and pulled Seto back into his warm embrace. "Yes, my love. I will _always_ love you, more than anything in the whole world. And you my dear, are also stuck with me forever,"

"But how do you know?"

"Feelings don't change love, only minds,"

Seto thought about that, he didn't really get it – but whatever, it sounded good. He placed his head back on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. It was nice to know that he would always be loved. It was like a security blanket for your heart. Seto smiled and for the first time realized, Yami wasn't going anywhere.

……………………………………..

BEJ: I know, very short and PWP right? Well, normally I don't write one-shots, but this is cute and makes me happy. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
